Fiery Flynn
Fiery Flynn is the twentieth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Thomas arrives at Knapford station with some wagons of engine parts destined for the Dieselworks. Then Flynn, the heroic fire engine, arrives on his way to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Once there, he meets Diesel who remarks that the fire engine is never busy like he is. Flynn explains that he's waiting to be busy just as the emergency siren sounds. Rocky informs Flynn that there is a blue engine on fire, but Flynn races away before Rocky has a chance to tell him which blue engine. Edward is waiting at the Coal Hopper with Dart, who is shunting in a nearby siding. Then Flynn races in and, thinking he's found the blue engine that's on fire, squirts water all over Edward and his driver! Dart laughs at Flynn, making the fire engine even more determined to find the endangered blue engine. At Maron station, Gordon is collecting the Hatt family and Den is picking up freight. Flynn soon arrives and, thinking that Gordon is the blue engine who needs rescuing, starts squirting water at Gordon. But Gordon isn't the blue engine in need of rescuing and Flynn has accidentally soaked a furious Sir Topham Hatt! Den laughs at Flynn, who apologizes and races away to find the blue engine that's on fire. Soon Flynn arrives at the Sodor Dieselworks where he finds the blue engine, Thomas, whose firebox is on fire! Flynn tries shoot water from his cannons, but nothing happens; he is out of water. Diesel, Paxton, and Norman laugh at Flynn, but Flynn knows what he must do. He asks the Diesels for help and soon their drivers are extinguishing Thomas' fire with buckets of water. Flynn thanks the Diesels for their help and heads back to the Search and Rescue Centre where he is filled with water. Then Diesel rattles in and teases Flynn for not being busy again. This time, Flynn just smiles. Suddenly, the emergency siren sounds again. This time Flynn doesn't dart off to the rescue; he waits for the full report and then races off to Mavis' aid. Mavis is very grateful and Flynn tells her that he will come to the rescue as soon as he is called. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Hiro * Diesel * Den * Dart * Flynn * Norman * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mavis (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * The Fireman (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * Schoolchildren (cameo) Locations * Bluff's Cove * Knapford * Sodor Dieselworks * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The School * Whispering Woods * The Coal Hopper * Maron * Sodor Slate Quarry Trivia * This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered, meaning the audience wouldn't know about Flynn, Den, Dart, Paxton, Norman, and the Sodor Dieselworks. * Stock footage from Day of the Diesels is used. Goofs * How is Rocky receiving information on the emergencies? * Why did Rocky have to say it was a blue engine in trouble? Why didn't he just say that it was Thomas? * Why didn't the workers at the Dieselworks extinguish Thomas' fire with buckets of water in the first place? * Flynn shouldn't have thanked the Diesels; he should have thanked the Diesels' drivers as they did all the work. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas, Diesel, Den, and Emily's trains. * What exactly was wrong with Thomas' firebox being on fire? A firebox, as the name implies, is meant to contain a fire. * Why wasn't the water from Thomas' tanks used to put out the fire? * Where did the Diesels' drivers get the water and why couldn't Thomas' driver and fireman get it? * Dart and Den's voices are different from those used in Tree Trouble. * How did Flynn get to the Rescue Centre from track four of Knapford station? That track ends at the bookstall. A similar thing also happened at Maron. The track Flynn is on ends just a few yards ahead of him. * The narrator says "Flynn steamed in", but Flynn isn't steam powered. Quotes * Diesel: You're never busy. You just stand around looking fancy! * Dowager Hatt: Fiddlesticks and fenders! Hold onto your hats! * Gordon: Gordon does not need rescuing! * Flynn: You're not on fire, Gordon? * Den: Fiery Flynn fudges it! Gallery File:FieryFlynntitlecard.jpg|Title card File:FieryFlynn1.jpg File:FieryFlynn2.jpg File:FieryFlynn3.jpg|Hiro and Thomas File:FieryFlynn4.jpg File:FieryFlynn5.jpg File:FieryFlynn6.jpg File:FieryFlynn7.jpg File:FieryFlynn8.jpg File:FieryFlynn9.jpg File:FieryFlynn10.jpg File:FieryFlynn12.jpg File:FieryFlynn13.jpg File:FieryFlynn14.jpg|Rocky File:FieryFlynn15.jpg File:FieryFlynn16.jpg File:FieryFlynn17.jpg File:FieryFlynn18.jpg File:FieryFlynn19.jpg|Flynn and Edward File:FieryFlynn20.jpg File:FieryFlynn21.jpg File:FieryFlynn22.jpg File:FieryFlynn23.jpg File:FieryFlynn24.jpg File:FieryFlynn25.jpg File:FieryFlynn26.jpg File:FieryFlynn27.jpg|Den File:FieryFlynn28.jpg|Gordon, Dowager, Lady, and Sir Topham Hatt File:FieryFlynn29.jpg File:FieryFlynn30.jpg File:FieryFlynn31.jpg File:FieryFlynn32.jpg File:FieryFlynn33.jpg File:FieryFlynn34.jpg File:FieryFlynn35.jpg File:FieryFlynn36.jpg File:FieryFlynn37.jpg File:FieryFlynn38.jpg|Diesel, Paxton, and Norman File:FieryFlynn39.jpg File:FieryFlynn40.jpg File:FieryFlynn41.jpg File:FieryFlynn42.jpg Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes